Don’t Stop Me Now
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Panda Version) |dg = (Classic) (Panda Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Panda Version) |effort = Intense (Classic) Intense (Panda Version) |alt = Panda Versionhttps://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=130 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Panda Version) |dlc = Classic October 20, 2016 ( ) December 28, 2016 ( ) April 10, 2017 (Community Remix Contest) February 16, 2017 ( ) Panda Version May 18, 2017 (NOW) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |gc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |lc = (Classic) Hot Pink (Panda Version) |pictos = 142 (Classic) 119 (Panda Version) |nowc = DontStopMe DontStopMeALT (Panda Version) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche (Classic)https://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s |audio = |kcal = 23.5 (Classic) 23.3 (Panda Version) |dura = 3:31 (Classic) 3:29 (Panda Version)}} "Don’t Stop Me Now" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a man with short hair combed to the right. He has two different designs: the first one is used in the intro and the outro, while every other part uses the second one. C1 The coach starts out with indigo hair, cobalt blue skin covered in stars, a red rhombus on his right eye, a red an black checkered glitter suit with a high black collar and a narrow triangular hole that exposes a part of his chest, a cobalt blue blanket on each sleeve that lights up at times, a red belt with three cobalt blue triangles pointing to the right in the middle and a pair of black boots. His outline is blue and glowing. C2 Shortly after the beginning, the camera zooms into the coach s right sleeve to reveal his transformation. He now has blue hair, a blue rhombus, a red and gold jacket with golden shoulder pads with fringes, large sleeve cuffs, a red collar with a blue outline, a sky blue tank top, black pants with purple glitter checker and lightning held by a pair of suspenders, a golden chain oh his left pocket and purple penny loafers. His outline is white and paper-like with a very sharp contour, as if it was cut out. C2 Panda Version The coach is the panda from previous titles, including C’mon, Timber, Happy (as a background character), and I Gotta Feeling. In the beginning of the song, he is not wearing anything but a pink bandanna on his right wrist. He then gains a top hat with crown on it and unbuttoned vest, which change their color scheme according to the dancer that belongs to the backgrounds displayed, with his neutral outfit s color scheme being a purple vest and a blue hat. These clothing items appear with a burning transition that then exudes pink and aquamarine particles. At the end, they disintegrate in purple and sky blue particles. His outline is also white and paper-like, although it has a smoother contour, as if it was ripped. Background Classic The background begins with a black starry backdrop and piano keys, complete with a spotlight shining on the man. The scenery swoops in his sleeve, exposing the man's second design and a sunny day on a black and white checkered floor. Swooping forward, the scenery contains broccoli, flowers, ladders, pointing fingers shooting to the sky with rainbows, and a few butterfly hot air balloons. It then raises up to an opening stage curtain. The curtain opens up to a content-faced sun with seashells and starfish swooping inward. Afterwards, a piano spiral comes in, with a few decorated joyful live action animals floating in mid-air along with bananas and clocks. After this repeats, the background has the floating animals now bouncing on drums along with a giant crown shining in the background. Once this is over, a butterfly guitar shoots through the sky, leading back to the faced sun. The piano spiral comes in once more, and finally going back through the sleeve, to the area that the song starts at. Alternate The song starts with a statue of the Just Dance logo that is illuminated by two lights on the ground. The brightness of the light will flash and change according to the Panda's movement. When the chorus starts, the background changes, with background containing the logo and backgrounds from previous songs from previous games of , these are (not in order): Gangnam Style, Chiwawa, Teacher, All About That Bass, Fun, William Tell Overture, Hey Mama, Pound The Alarm, Starships, No Control, Birthday, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Boys (Summertime Love), Drop the Mambo, Circus, Get Lucky, Dark Horse, Built For This, I'm An Albatraoz, This Is How We Do, and Born This Way. The song ends with the dancer back to the original place, with the statue becoming a collage of backgrounds. At the end of the song, the background dims. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward while shaking your head. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Alternate There are 4 Gold Moves in the Panda Version: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Raise both your arms up to the left while bending your legs. Gold Move 3: Do a wave with your hands. DontStopMeGM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Don'tStopMeGoldMove1InGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game DontStopMeGM4.png|Gold Move 3 Don'tStopMeGoldMove2InGame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Classic * High Energy Alternate * Family (Switch and Chinese Version) Community Remix Don't Stop Me Now ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Celeste91 Netherlands * Zombie2817 U.S.A * XhayatX Turkey * Joeybarbella U.S.A * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * DanGarclaR98 Brazil * CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A * Ema_RB360 Rica * Aerryne France * DecldedBarley33 Brazil * Steel YU Brazil * Matheuspln Brazil * FacePenguin3246 Mexico * Josephtian Malaysia * Taninl Arc Mexico * YohannlyBabay Russia * SabrinaRocket German * Khaleo93 U.S.A * Blueberry_sans13 German * Stormy Wolf731 U.S.A * DiegoSanchez097 Mexico * Matchbr Zealand * Gabthenostalgic Canada * Baracuda_417 Kong * Joenmurl Ecuador * Chamastick France * DanGarclaR98 Brazil * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * Teeven2001 France * Dancigndreaming U.S.A * Serglo Toklo Mexico * FinteTag550 Brazil * MaquedaeLias14 Mexico * Lavsma Brazil * Dancigndreaming U.S.A * DavidHS3284 Mexico * Elleen1510 German * BlazingGuitar14 U.S.A * AlrerHawk95414 Israel * Keurntjes Netherlands * Bencase England * ELFCamillo2 Colombia * Dragonblaster4 Canada * Moogly-H Zealand * Hanledson Brazil * DancerGirl2k U.S.A * RAS310 U.S.A * Peter Sarutobi Spain * Longniko200007 Hungary * CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A * XhayatX Turkey * SteveSoyYo Mexico * Tripppyyhipple U.S.A * Rohmires Brazil * Amslam U.S.A * PanicFlly846 U.S.A * WumbolgyGiraffe U.S.A * Axll Rose L Brazil * FinteTag550 Brazil Trivia General *''Don’t Stop Me Now is the second song by Queen in the series. *'' '' was used as the opening act for the Ubisoft E3 press conference to promote . **The conference included a dance number which featured dancers dressed as coaches from other games. The costumes used in the show are (besides Don’t Stop Me Now): ***''Circus'' (all players) ***''Copacabana'' (P2 and P4) ***''I Gotta Feeling'' ***''Oishii Oishii'' (P2) ***''The Final Countdown'' (mask from P1) ***''Time Warp'' (P4, with a disco ball head) ***''What About Love'' (T-shirt) *"Sex" is replaced with "race", but appears to be fully censored in the lyrics. **However, the word "sex" was not censored when it was used at the Ubisoft E3 press conference. Classic *'' '' is the first routine in the series to be removed and re-released on thrice in a row. **The first one was on October 20, 2016 to celebrate s release, and it was removed after one week. **Then, it was released for the second time from December 28, 2016 to January 4, 2017, to celebrate the New Year. **Finally, it was definitively re-released on February 16, 2017. *In some screenshots, C2 has a light blue faded outline instead of a paper-like outline. **Besides, his outline is white-and-purple and thick on the menu instead of paper-looking. *The emblem from the song s cover art is used in the routine. *C2 s tank top was taken from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks). *The background reappears in Wherever I Go and Don’t Worry. *The costume required twelve days to be created, due to the huge variety of fabrics and weaves that compose it.https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=264 *The fairy, the crab, the lion and the bird that appear during the chorus could be a reference to Queen s logo, which features the said characters in the classic routine and as well as on the logo. *The coach s silhouette and background were used to tease via social media.https://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123https://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ *In the E3 preview, C2 s pictograms have the same color as C1 s. In the final copy of the game, instead, they are red. *When Don t Stop Me Now was re-added to along with the first release of Run the Night, September, and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), it did not appear in the "Songs A-E" section, nor in the "Recently added" section and in the "Solos" playlist. **This issue was fixed after its third release. *The golden avatar does not have a light blue rhombus around its right eye, contrary to the coach himself. *''Don t Stop Me Now'' is one of the routines selected for the digital qualifications of World Cup.https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/news/152-295935-16/just-dance-world-cup-is-back Panda Version *'' '' (Panda Version) is the fourth routine to feature a panda, after C’mon, Timber, and I Gotta Feeling. **However, this is the first time the panda coach appears in an Alternate routine instead of a Classic one. *The coach s hat is a crown, which is a noticeable Easter Egg because it could be referred to Queen. *The coach was going to have a blue, glowy outline instead of a paper-like one. This Beta element is shown in the Beta menu icon. *When (Panda Version) is unlocked on 7th-Gen consoles, the tagline is "Never say no to the Panda!", as a reference to the famous Egyptian commercials that aired in 2010. Gallery Game Files Dontstopme.jpg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' Dontstopmealt.png|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) 00000117.png|Classic's album coach 0000011d.png|Panda Version's album coach Dontstopmesquarebkg.png|Classic's album background DontStopMeALT Albumbkg.png|Alternate's album background Dontstopmenow banner bkg 14.png|Classic's menu banner Dontstopmenow banner bkg 56.png|Panda Version's menu banner dontstopme cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover dontstopmealt cover@2x.jpg|Panda Version's cover DontStopMe1024.png|Classic's cover 504.png|C1's avatar 200504.png|C1's golden avatar 300504.png|C1's diamond avatar DontStopMeALTAva.png|Panda Version s avatar on /''Now'' Chr panda 04.png|Panda Version's avatar on Dontstopmenowcmu ava.png|Community Remix s avatar pictos-sprite dsmn.png|Pictograms (Classic) Dontstopmealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Panda Version) Dsmn photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Dontstopme jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen Dontstopme jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Dontstopme jd2017 score.png|Classic s score screen Don'tStopMeNowAltMenu.png|Panda Version on the menu Don'tStopMeAltLoadingScreen.png|Panda Version s loading screen Don'tStopMeAltCoachSelect.png|Panda Version s coach selection screen Promotional Images X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 DontStopMeNow.png|Promotional coach Dontstopme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Dontstopme promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Dontstopme promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Dontstopme promo gameplay 4.jpg|Promotional gameplay 4 Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Don’t Stop Me Now Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|''Don't Stop Me Now'' (Alternate) (Beta) Imagequeen.jpeg|''Don’t Stop Me Now'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (E3 2016) Dontstopme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta outline Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparison Others Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser DontStopMeNow.PNG|First coach DontStopMeNow2.PNG|Second coach Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ UBI30 Giveaways JD2017-DONT STOP ME NOW.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft's 30 Days of Giveaways 15776298 1375229702488527 336824943 o.png|Characters of the Classic background. Videos Official Music Video Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Don't Stop Me Now (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Official Track Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Panda Version - Official Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Alternate Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Don't Stop Me Now - Queen - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 - Don't Stop Me Now Don't Stop Me Now - Just Dance 2019 'Panda Version' Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Queen - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2018 Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2019 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance Now 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now (Community Remix) - SUPERSTAR References Site Navigation es:Don’t Stop Me Now fr:Don’t Stop Me Now pt-br:Don’t Stop Me Now ro:Don’t Stop Me Now tr:Don’t Stop Me Now Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche